Reunion (Emma's POV)
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: The sister's point of view of how she lost her brother, Jack, from drowning, which leads to even more trouble than before (Her name is Emma, but you can change it while you read. It's in the Sister's POV and third person POV. This is my first time doing it this way. Please don't be harsh. This was also for a friend.)


(Emma's POV) The sun was shining brightly in the woods as my brother, Jackson Overland and me, Emma Overland, were playing together with our friends, Jane and John. Our Mother, Emily, looked at Jack as he made a funny face while running into the meadows. "Come on, Jack, you can't have fun all the time!" I looked at him, following him. Once we made it to our special "Dream Tree, I looked at the tree; Jane and John looked at me. "He's gonna do it!" Jane said.

"He's gonna climb the tree!" John said. And climb the tree, he did. "YEAH! WOOHOO!" Jane and John laughed. I looked at him with concern. He was upside down, laughing! I laughed too.

"Jack, get down from there!" I said, laughing. He looked at me and jumped down on his feet. "It's lunchtime!" We looked at John and Jane and ran to Mother who was sitting on the blanket. We ate our food and I fell asleep on Jack's lap. He smiled at me. Later that night, we went to the barn where Jack was stomping around with antlers on his head. He laughed. "I'm a big moose!"

"You're funny, Jack!" John said, laughing. I clapped my hands in delight, then John and Jane headed home, while Jack and I were heading home. Mother smiled at us, warmly and hugged us.

"How was your day?" Mother asked. Jack and I smiled and told her everything. "I'm glad."

"Emma, I have a surprise for you," Jack said. I looked at him with a big smile on my face.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked, excitement rising in my voice. My eyes grew wide with joy.

"We're gonna go ice skating tomorrow!" Jack said. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around. He looked at Mother. "If it's alright with Mother." She nodded. "Awesome!" I smiled. After we finished dinner and washed the dishes, we went to bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow! The next day, I immediately jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I ran into Jack's room. He was still asleep; I slowly crept up to him. "Jack," I whispered. "Wake up!" jack groaned and turned over with his pillow over his head. I shook him, gently. "Today is the day!" "Wha?" Jack groaned. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Oh man!" He jumped out of bed and got dressed. "I'm sorry, little sis. I almost forgot that I promised you that we'd go ice skating today." I giggled and hugged his neck. He laughed sheepishly. Our Mother called us. "Coming Mother!"

"Children!" Mother said. "Breakfast time!" we walked downstairs and sat down. "What was with the all ruckus upstairs?" Jack laughed. I looked at him, unable to keep from smiling. She smiled with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed. "Did you forget, Jack?" I burst out laughing. "Did he?" "Almost," Jack and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed. She smiled warmly. Once we finished, I pulled Jack to the door. "Be careful!" Jack chuckled as I pulled his arm.

"We will!" He looked down at me, smiling. We went to the lake and sat down to look around. This was NOT what I was expecting! I looked down at the ice, then at him. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me," Jack said, calmly and seriously. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack reaches slowly down and removes the second of two rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of the frozen pond. I stood there in my skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanates from where I stood. It cracked.

"Jack, I'm scared!" I cried. The ice below me splinters more. I wobble as it starts to separate.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead!" Jack said, standing up, laughing as if he were ready to jump away from the crack.

"No, we're not!" I cried.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" I cried, holding back my tears. "You always play tricks!" Jack chuckled.

"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." Jack said. Jack fixes his gaze on me...holds it...there's nothing but the two of us. "You have to believe in me." I pause for a moment, then smile through my fear. And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is switched on inside him and the last thing that could be happening is actually happening. He began to be casual and playful. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" I looked at him more reassured. "It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa!" And Jack shows me the first leap, but mugs me for it, almost losing his balance then catching himself. I laugh. "Two!" He jumps again. "Three!" He turns toward me with his arms spread out. "Alright..." He reaches down to pick up the staff that's lying on the ice. He extends it towards me. "Now it's your turn." I look down. I'm trying to gather my courage. Jack, never breaking his gaze on me. "One..." I hop, wobbling, but catch my balance. "That's it, that's it...two..." I'm almost there, Jack's staff just beyond my reach. "Three!" I grab hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort he slings me with all his might to safety, but the movement propels him into the cracked ice. He looks up to see me safe…smiles…and then plunges into the dark cold water. "Whoa!" I ran to him as fast I could, but it was too late for him. "Jack!" I cried. Jack falls back into the icy water. "No," I fall to my knees, crying. "Jack." I looked up. "Why?"

(Third Person POV) Darkness. The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into...The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack. Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is Jack Frost, also known as Jackson Overland A thin, pale, and barefoot young man, his tousled hair frosted white and his eyes icy blue, which used to be brown. Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him. Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd. Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance. A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone, except for one…his sister, Emma. The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a young girl runs towards him. She looks at Jack, and, unlike the other Townsfolk, she didn't go through him. Tears welled up in his eyes. Her name was Emma, and she was his sister. She saw him! "Do you remember who I am?" Emma asked, her voice in a whisper so no one could hear her. He nods. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!" He cocked his head, confused. She looked at him; he doesn't remember what he did for her. He saved her, didn't he? "You saved me from drowning." He shook his head. He had no recollection of what had happened just a few hours earlier. Instead of asking another ridiculous question, Emma touched his hand, not feeling the cold. "Come with me." Jack held her hand and off they went back to their home. Emma needed to tell her Mother who knew what had happened. Emma had immediately run to the house, and after explaining what had happened to her brother went back to the lake…nothing, so, instead, she went back to the village.

(Emma's POV) I took him home and I told Mother what had happened, but when she saw Jack's pale face, blue eyes, and his brown strapped pants, she pulled me to the side and began to whisper as Jack continued to look around the room. "Is there something wrong, Mother?"

"That boy looks familiar," Mother looked at him more closely. He looked at her and smiled, then she looked at his staff. Wasn't that the same staff Jack saved Emma with? "Isn't that a familiar -"

"Looking staff?" I continued for her. She nodded. "Because it is. It's really Jack, but immortal!"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Jack asked. Mother went to him. "May I have some water, please?"

"Of course!" Mother said. I got a jar of water and poured some for Jack and gave it to him. Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning struck him, Jack's eyes went wide with excitement. "Um?"

"I REMEMBER!" Jack cried, excitedly. "YOU'RE MY MOTHER AND YOU'RE MY SISTER!" He jumped with joy and hugged me and Mother. We hugged him, tightly, tears streaming down our faces. Jack's body was shaking, and he was crying too. "I've missed you!" I hugged him tightly, then fell asleep in his arms. "Don't worry, I've got it." Once in bed. "Night."

(Third Person POV) You could imagine what had happened next: a happy reunion! Well, not quite. Sure, Jack was back, but something else was back…evil. Pitch Black. In the room, bright golden sand hovered over Emma's head: Her and Jack playing together in the woods, laughing.

"What a beautiful and precious…dream, but what's better than a precious…nightmare." His bony finger slowly played over her dream and immediately her dream was a nightmare. Her brother drowned. She tossed and turned. He took this as an advantage and took her away. Gone. "Sweet dreams, Mr. and Mrs. Overland," Pitch whispered to himself with a cruel, dark chuckle.

(Emma's POV) I yawned and stretched my muscles. "Good morning, Mother." I looked around; I was not at home at all! Suddenly, an evil laughter filled the air. "No…" I gasped in fear. Pitch.

"Welcome, little one." Pitch said. I tried to move. I was chained to the ground. "Comfortable?"

"NO!" I cried, struggling against the chains. "I'M NOT!" He came up to me and grabbed my chin, pulling it hard to face him. OW! LET ME GO! THAT HURTS!" Tears were streaming down my face as he dug his nails harder into my skin. I cried out in pain. "STOP IT! Please!"

"I want you to do something for me," Pitch said, pulling me harder. I shook my head.

"NO!" I said. "I won't do anything you say!" He kicked the air out of me. "OOF!"

"YOU WILL DO IT!" Pitch screamed. "OR I'LL KILL YOUR MOTHER!" I froze; he smiled. "Find your brother and bring him here to me." Pitch said. He made a Nightmare Sand Arrow in his hand. "Or else…" I looked at him, fear growing in my eyes. "That's what I like to see…"

(Third Person POV) She went back to see Jack again. She couldn't tell him what Pitch is planning to do to her. He doesn't even know what's going on. He hugged her, tightly as tears streamed down her face. She had to tell him now or else. "J-Jack?" Emma's voice came lowly.

"Yes Emma?" Jack asked. Suddenly, Pitch appeared behind him. "What's wrong, little sis?"

"T-Turn around." Emma stuttered. Jack turned around and immediately put a protective hand.

"Well," Pitch said. "I asked you to do a simple thing and you failed." Jack looked at Emma.

"I TOLD YOU!" Emma cried. "I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! AT ALL!"

"You asked for it!" Pitch said. Then he and Emma disappeared back into his lair.

"We need to help her!" Mother cried. Jack flew off to find the Guardians. "Be careful."

(Emma's POV) I screamed in pain as his Nightmares attacked me from all corners. There's no escape. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked at me, his eyes having no feeling. His cruel smile brought chills down my spine. I felt his cold hand slither around my throat and my feet were lifted off of the ground. My eyes grew wide with fear as I looked at him, his smile nearly making me scream. I began to struggle in his grip. I could feel my body go limp as he tightened his grip on me. My world was going dark.

"This is what you deserve," I heard Pitch say. His grip was so tight, his hand so cold. I tried once more to escape. I put a tight grip on his arm, twisting it in the other direction. He screamed out. He threw me to the ground. "WHY YOU!" He shoved me against the wall. "YOU WILL DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried.

(Third Person POV) "I need your help, please!" Jack said. He was hyperventilating terribly.

"Calm down, Jack," Bunny said. Tear welled in his eyes as he looked at each of them.

"We'll help you." Tooth said. Sandy looked at him and gave him a dream to calm him down.

"Yes," North said. "Come here." North hugged him, tightly. Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm scared…" Jack's voice barely audible. The others hugged him ever tightly. "Why?"

"Why what, Jack?" Tooth asked. Suddenly, his Mother appeared. He ran into her open arms.

"I'm scared about Emma," Jack mumbled. Suddenly, they heard screaming fill the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emma cried out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PITCH, LEAVE HER ALONE ALREADY!" Jack screamed. "SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

"JACK, I'M – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Emma cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP IT!" Jack screamed out in anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pitch laughed and appeared.

"Why so serious, Frost?" Pitch asked. Emily looked at him. "Emily, my precious. How are you?" He was getting closer to her. She backed away in fear and Jack kicked him back, making his lips bleed. "Ow…" He looked at Emily. "Is this how you raise your son?" Emily looked and nodded.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Jack screamed. "AND GIVE ME BACK EMMA!"

"JACK!" Emma cried. "HELP ME, PLEASE!" Emma appeared, cut up and bruised, bleeding

(Emma's POV) They looked at me and Pitch gave me the worst thing in the world…Nightmare.

Emma's Nightmare

The village was burning to the ground and I looked at Jack and Mother. "I'm scared!" I was stuck in the wood that was broken. I struggled so hard that I felt my leg was broken. Mother was looking at the wood and Jack brought out his staff and broke the wood and we ran to her as fast as we could, but suddenly, the wood broke and fell on top of Jack, crushing him on impact. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" End of Nightmare

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore and attacked him and froze him. Shards flew everywhere. I fell to the ground, clutching my head. Jack and Mother ran to me. I looked up at Jack. Tears were streaming down his face. "Jack…you were brother…" I winced. "My Guardian brother…"

(Third Person POV) All was silent, the only thing that was heard was Jack's intense sobbing. Why was he doing this? Why did he do this? The questions were lingering in Jack's mind constantly as he looked at his sister. More tears streamed down his face as his Mother and the other Guardians held him close, not letting go. Not wanting to let go. Jack held them…held her. The Moon shone in the middle of the room right on Emma, lifting her off her feet and turning her immortal. Jack and the others could only stare in amazement. She now had white hair and blue eyes, having ice powers just like Jack. She blinked and looked at them with a warm smile. "Hi." Jack and the others hugged her tightly and celebrated. She showed them her powers. "I love it!"

Do you Believe?

The End

The Price of Love is Loss

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stich – Lilo and Stitch

"It's not until you lost everything that you can appreciate everything." Belle – Beauty and the Beast.

"You have something very special inside, I can feel it…in my belly!" North – Rise of the Guardians.

"Remember, you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine." Snow White – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

"You don't really need someone to complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely." Rapunzel – Tangled.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie Bennet – Rise of the Guardians.

"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen.


End file.
